


Pringles

by Aerys_Krystie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Secret Messages, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie
Summary: It's a word that leaves Derek confused.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Jinn

**~Pringles~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

 **Theme:** AU – set after ‘Hear Me Cry.’

 **Plot:** It’s a word that leaves Derek confused, every time he receives it from Chris Argent.

 **Warnings:** Slash, language, violence, torture, body disposal, OOC and OC.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to _Teen Wolf_ is not mine. This is a fan-made, non-profit story. Please support the official release.

* * *

Being around his pack always made Jackson feel safe and warm. He was currently on the sofa, Isaac laying atop him as they looked at the TV without seeing it. Jackson was focused mostly on running his hands through Isaac’s hair and Isaac was focused on being petted, nuzzling into Jackson’s chest every so often. Erica and Boyd had gone out for a date, while Derek read in the bedroom.

Both Isaac’s and Jackson’s ears twitched when they heard a cell phone vibrate. They didn’t bother to check theirs, as they were on the coffee table and it clearly wasn’t close enough. Derek lowered the book he was reading and checked his messages. Jackson turned his head when he heard Derek stand and move to the back of the sofa. The alpha looked down at him, confusion playing through his eyes.

“Chris Argent just messaged me. I’m supposed to tell you pringles,” Derek said and re-read the message, as though he wasn’t sure that was right.

“Ask him when,” Jackson said, smiling as Isaac shifted and then turned his head to look at Derek.

Frowning, Derek did as Jackson asked. Almost immediately, the response came through. “Two hours.” Derek lowered his phone and stared at Jackson. “What’s going on?”

“Chris wants pringles,” Jackson answered with a shrug and buried his face into Isaac’s hair to hide his smirk.

“And he can’t go to the store himself?” Isaac mumbled.

“No,” Jackson said and sat up. “It’s your turn with the pup,” he told Derek, who took Jackson’s spot on the sofa. Jackson stood and stretched, looking over his shoulder when Derek’s hand gripped his hip. “I’ll be back late.”

“Be careful. He might want pringles, but he might also put another bullet through you.” Derek grabbed Jackson’s hand and pulled him down, kissing him quickly.

Jackson smiled and pulled back. “I’m always careful, Derek.”

\--

Chris panted as he and Jackson hid behind a large tree, Jackson glaring at him. For the last ten minutes, they were running through the woods as a deal Chris was trying to make went completely askew. Jackson was there for the meeting, Chris wanting to set up a direct line for some kind of herb that was extremely rare. Jackson didn’t really care about the hows or whys, as long as he got to be part of something exciting. Once guns were drawn, he and Chris had ran.

As Jackson knew that Derek would smell the blood on him if he was shot, Jackson had run. He made sure Chris was in front of him at all times, as the last thing he needed was the hunter dying. Explaining that would be harder than explaining how he got shot while supposedly taking pringles to a hunter.

Chris loaded his pistol and glanced at Jackson, who was still glaring at him. Chris shrugged and found he didn’t really have an explanation for their current predicament. Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue for a moment. His head moved around the tree and was pulled back immediately when a bullet flew by.

“Do you even know what we’re dealing with?” Jackson hissed as the footsteps got closer.

“A jinn. It was the only thing I could find that could set up the direct line I needed,” Chris answered and Jackson sighed. He knew how to deal with a jinn.

“Which one is the jinn?” Jackson asked as a human stepped past their tree. He grabbed the man and snapped the neck, throwing the body up into the tree. He needed to remember where it was so it could be buried later.

“The one that did most of the talking,” Chris snapped, shooting another of the jinn’s henchmen in the leg, before pistol whipping him unconscious.

“Well, _excuse_ me,” Jackson barked with a roll of his eyes. “The one in charge could’ve been a decoy, to make sure we didn’t know who the real jinn was.”

Chris froze and stared at Jackson. “Fuck. I didn’t even think of that!”

“Goddamn it, Chris! _One_ job. You had _one_ job!”

Jackson growled and brought out his claws. It was the quickest way he could think of to take out a large number of people that were trying to kill him and a fellow protector of the town. He ran through the trees, moving faster than the humans with the jinn could see. He and Chris would need to dig a huge hole to bury the five bodies, but with both of them working it, it shouldn’t take that long.

Back at the meeting site, Jackson retracted his claws and focused his ears. There was a whisper of sound, almost like a slithering hiss and Jackson’s hand shot out. He wrapped his fingers around the throat of the jinn behind him and turned slowly, smiling sweetly at the shocked eyes of the man.

“You really shouldn’t be in human form,” Jackson said and grinned.

The jinn gasped as Jackson’s hand tightened. The jinn had some impressive strength, as Jackson saw his arm was broken and healed in an instant. “What are you?”

Jackson’s grin changed to a smirk as his claws grew. “I’m Jackson Whittemore, bitch.”

Chris stepped into the small clearing just as Jackson ripped the head from the jinn. His eyes widened and he turned away, swallowing thickly. “Jesus Christ, Jackson! You couldn’t have found a cleaner way to kill him?”

Jackson looked at the blood staining his clothing. Derek was going to kill him. “You have to remove the head of a jinn. It also needs to be buried separately, so it won’t reconnect.”

Chris groaned weakly and threw a roll of garbage bags to Jackson, who caught it and placed the head in one. He wrapped the body in a few more and kicked the head over to Chris. “Find somewhere to bury that. I’ll get to work on the hole for the other bodies.”

Jackson went to Chris’s car and grabbed a shovel from the trunk. He found a section between trees that wasn’t walked often and got to work on digging the hole. By the time Chris joined him, finding somewhere far, _far_ away to bury the head, Jackson was down two feet. They went down another three, as there were five bodies to cover. Chris took several breaks, his human body unable to keep up with werewolf and non-existent stamina.

While Chris finished the hole, Jackson collected the bodies. He dropped them by their final resting place and helped Chris finish. Jackson dropped the bodies into the hole and the pair of them covered it. Once the soil was back in place, Jackson jumped on it, compacting it tos top it being shifted loose and revealing their dirty secret. Chris downed a bottle of water as he watched Jackson and shook his head.

“This is insane.”

“I thought it was fun,” Jackson said with a grin. “I’ve never killed a jinn before.” With the earth compacted again, he pulled off his shirt, jeans and shoes. “Need a shower at yours, while these wash.”

“I think it might just be time for you have to a store of clothing at my place,” Chris said as they walked back to the car. “And you have to be cleaner in your kills. If anyone sees me walking out of the woods with you in your underwear, there’s gonna be questions.”

“It’s two in the morning, Chris. Who’s gonna see us?” As if to prove a point, a car drove by with a bunch of teenagers, shouting and laughing. “That doesn’t count.”

Chris shook his head and threw the shovels into the trunk, unlocking the car. “Just get in, Jackson.”

\--

Six hours later, Jackson was crawling into the loft as the others were leaving for school. They glanced at him, faces curious. Jackson just waved them on and collapsed onto the sofa. He would’ve been home sooner, but his clothing needed to be washed several times to remove the stench of blood from it. After the seventh cycle, Jackson had raided Chris’s closet for clothes and returned barefoot. He wasn’t going to have Derek know anything about him having fun while he was out with Chris.

Derek stared down at him. “Are you sleeping with the hunter?”

Jackson cracked an eye and stared at Derek blankly. “I don’t have the energy to keep up with you, how the fuck am I gonna bang you _and_ someone else?”

“You’re wearing his clothes,” Derek stated and raised an eyebrow.

“Mine got messy. I didn’t want to return smelling like pringles.”

Derek frowned. “That wasn’t even a decent lie,” he said and Jackson was certain he was surprised.

“Derek,” Jackson said as he sat up. “I’m physically incapable of sleeping with someone else. My dick only dances for you. Is that good enough? Can I go to sleep now?”

As Jackson laid down again, Derek sighed. “What did you even do last night?”

Jackson smirked and closed his eyes. “We ate pringles.”


	2. Siren

**~Pringles~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

In the room where Derek kept all his research material, Jackson was flipping through books. Chris had bought him a new phone, just so Derek wouldn’t get suspicious of their messages. All that did was have Derek glaring at the phone, as though he was trying to set it on fire with his mind. The only number that was programmed into it was Chris’s and Jackson had simply smirked when Derek discovered that. He couldn’t help it, he kind of liked how jealous Derek got over something so simple.

After promising not to put a password on it, Jackson felt Derek relax slightly. He deleted messages from Chris, if he told them what they were dealing with. So far, all his messages were saying were ‘Pringles’ and ‘When?’ from Jackson. He knew that Derek was confused whenever he checked the phone, especially as the pringle dates were becoming more frequent. Jackson always made sure Derek knew he was loved, especially during that one night of the week when they could be alone.

Derek was upstairs, helping Isaac with his algebra homework, while Jackson tried to find some information to help him and Chris. He couldn’t seem to find the difference between a phantom and a spirit, which wasn’t helping him in the slightest. His phone vibrated and he checked the message. Chris was asking if he had anything new. Jackson had no idea why it fell to them to hunt down and destroy supernatural beasties, but he would admit that it was a lot of fun.

_What’s the difference between a phantom and a spirit?_ Jackson sent the text message and waited for Chris to reply. If there wasn’t a different, he would prefer if Chris just called them spirits. He knew how to deal with those and he wouldn’t waste time searching for something that didn’t exist.

_The phantom was last month. I was asking about sirens._ Jackson’s eyes widened and he cursed, throwing the book to the side. He found the box marked for Greek mythology and searched the books. He learned all he could, making sure he had the details correct, before he slipped off the table. He had spent hours researching something that wasn’t even around anymore. He wanted to know why his mind was stuck on the phantom, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

“Where are you running off to?” Peter asked as Jackson pulled his shoes on.

Jackson deleted the messages and tossed his phone to Peter. “Pringle night with Chris,” he said and ran from the building.

As he left the building, Jackson was certain he heard a growl from Derek. He ran to the hunter’s house and went down to the basement, searching through his collection of weapons. He needed to know if Chris had water from the Aegean Sea. It wasn’t likely, but they would need to get it if they wanted to kill the siren. When he told Chris what he was looking for, the hunter just stared at him.

“Who thinks to have that?” Chris asked and Jackson rolled his eyes. “What is a siren even doing this far inland?”

Jackson sighed and figured that was a fair question. “Why don’t we find it and ask it? You got any contacts that can get you some water from the Aegean Sea?”

Chris closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Jackson and shrugged. “I have no idea. We could always raid Leon’s cellar. He might have some.”

Jackson tilted his head. “How far away does he live?”

“About a day,” Chris answered and Jackson’s head tilted further to the side. “I didn’t say it was a good idea. But it’s only one I’ve got.”

“That’s at least three days I’ll be away from here.” Jackson sighed and shook his head. “Let me borrow your computer or laptop for an hour. I need to make a convincing lie for Derek.”

“You could just tell him that we’re hunting a siren,” Chris said as he pushed his laptop over to Jackson.

“Do _you_ wanna deal with him? He doesn’t like me putting myself in danger. There’s a reason we have a codeword, Chris.” Jackson opened the laptop and got to work on making a fake news article about a Pringles tasting convention happening a day away.

As Jackson worked on that, Chris went upstairs to tell Allison that he would be gone for three days. Both of them knew she would ask why and Chris simply said, “I’m taking Jackson to a pringles convention.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jackson glanced at the ceiling of the basement and shook his head. That was probably the worst thing he could have ever said to his daughter. Not only was it strange that a grown man was taking a seventeen year old away from his friends and family for three days, but it was for something so obscure. He grinned and put the finishing touches on the article.

After copying the link, Jackson used Chris’s phone to send it to Derek. Waiting for Derek’s response, Jackson turned around on the chair and gazed at the door to the basement. Derek’s answer was not a good one. _No. You’re not taking him._ Jackson rolled his eyes and sent back, _Sorry, Alpha. I’m going_ and locked Chris’s phone, dropping it to the table. He stood and called out for Chris to pack his bags, they were leaving.

Chris had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, as he and Jackson left the house. Jackson grinned at Allison, who just raised an eyebrow at him. She said nothing and went to her bedroom, while Chris dumped the bag in the backseat and tossed the keys to Jackson.

“You don’t need to sleep. We’ll get there quicker if you drive,” Chris said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Jackson shrugged and adjusted the driver’s seat, along with all the mirrors. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He waved to Allison, who was watching from her bedroom window.

\--

“Nice!” Jackson declared as he removed a silver bolt from his stomach. “He’s thought of everything.”

Chris had tried to warn him about the traps, but Jackson just shrugged and opened the door. He knew that nothing Leon set up would cause him pain, but figured it might be good not to keep the scars around. They could wait until he got back home, as it took too much concentration to heal over the scar tissue. He and Chris walked through the cellar of Leon’s house.

There were silver weapons placed everywhere, all of them within reach from any spot in the room. Jackson wasn’t sure if Leon was paranoid or if there was some history he didn’t know about. He flipped through vials of wolfsbane that Leon had and raised an eyebrow. His eyebrows went up when he found a vial of Aegean Seawater. He grinned over at Chris, holding it up.

“At least one hunter is prepared,” he said and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.

“Again, a siren isn’t something I ever expected to run across,” Chris said, taking the silver bullets from Leon’s collection. He patted himself down and frowned. “Do you have my phone?”

“God, no. I left that back at your place. I didn’t need Derek tracing your signal.” Jackson glanced at the hunter and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I just wanted to keep up to date on the siren situation. Are you sure Derek hasn’t noticed anything?”

“It kills people through cardiac arrest,” Jackson said with a shrug. “Unless the bodies are mangled, no one takes any notice. If it looks natural, no one really cares. It’s just someone that didn’t take care of their body, or there was an underlying issue.”

“It’s a little creepy how much you know about that,” Chris said and shook his head. “How long do they hang around, harvesting souls?”

“About a week, before they move onto the next place,” Jackson answered and gazed at Leon’s collection of swords. His eyes dropped to the array of silver knives and he picked up a hunting knife. “Ooh, nice.”

“Put that down before you scar yourself,” Chris ordered, joining Jackson and taking the knives. “He always was a little paranoid that a werewolf would find him.”

“Damn. Pity I’m a non-existent,” Jackson muttered, balancing the hunting knife on the pad of his finger. “I think it would’ve been sweet irony for me to kill him as a werewolf.”

Chris shook his head and made no comment. He finished collecting the weapons he wanted from his dead cousin’s cellar and they climbed into the car. The trip back to Beacon Hills would cut into the time they had with finding the siren, but if they were lucky, they would catch a break.

\--

In Beacon Hills, Jackson broke into the last victim’s house and sniffed around, trying to catch the scent of the siren. There was something cold and salty, which he assumed was the siren’s scent. He tracked it out of the house and down the street, through the middle of town and into a popular bar. He and Chris stood outside, looking through the door and Jackson trying to stretch in far enough to scent everyone in the room.

The siren could have left, as far as they knew. For a moment, Jackson was a little pissed that they didn’t have Derek with him. Instead of growling and sulking about the fact he was underage, Jackson walked around the building, hoping that the siren left via the back door. The cold and salt smell was there, but there was something else that Jackson never wanted to smell outside a seedy bar. Derek’s scent.

Jackson’s eyes sparkled blue as he turned to Chris. The hunter raised an eyebrow and Jackson growled, following the scent again. Derek’s had gone in the opposite direction, which soothed Jackson’s temper a little. The fact that Derek had been around the siren kept him on edge, though. The last thing he needed was Derek drunk and falling for a siren that looked like him.

The siren’s scent turned around and Jackson frowned, moving through the town. He stopped outside the building and looked up at the window he had spent months staring out. The siren was in there. The siren was around his pack. The siren was around his mate.

Snarling, Jackson turned to Chris and shoved his hand into the front pocket of the jeans the hunter wore. Chris choked on his words as Jackson removed the sleeve of matches and ran into the building. The loft door was rolled back so hard it was jammed. He strode over to the bedroom and found his exact copy laying in the bed. Derek came out of the bathroom and froze, looking between the two Jacksons.

Before he could open his mouth, Jackson glared at him. “I’ll deal with you later,” he snapped and Derek nodded, stepping back.

Going up to the bed, Jackson gripped the throat of the siren and threw it into the wall. The siren opened blue eyes and stared at him, before looking at Derek. The alpha frowned and moved to the side of the siren and Jackson’s eyes widened. He gasped as Derek rounded on him, eyes glaring red and claws out.

“A siren’s call can overrule mate status,” Jackson said simply and nodded. “Good to know.”

Derek growled, low and threatening. Jackson tilted his head. Derek was in front of the siren, watching him and waiting for him to make the first move. The siren murmured something and Derek fully shifted into the alpha, which had Jackson taking a step back. That wasn’t good, regardless of how he looked at it. Derek would cause pain and Jackson knew he couldn’t work through pain.

If he could keep Derek busy and keep the siren’s attention on him, Chris could kill it. The only problem was he had no idea how to convey that idea to the hunter that was hanging by the front door. Jackson removed the vial from his jeans. Jackson tilted his head as Derek advanced on him. His eyes flashed blue for a moment, before he shut down every link he had to Derek, the pack, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison and Chris. If he didn’t feel anything, Derek couldn’t hurt him.

Around the alpha, Jackson’s eyes focused on the siren, who was standing and smirking at him in such a familiar way. Damn, was he always that much of a cocky bastard? Derek was in front of him, claws between his ribs. Jackson blinked and focused on the alpha. He tilted his head to the other side, removed Derek’s claws and threw him out the window. He knew he only had seconds to work with.

While Derek picked himself up and got ready to jump up through the busted window, Jackson threw the vial of water at the siren’s feet and struck a watch, flicking it over to the water. Somehow, in some way he had no idea how, the water caught fire and the siren went up in white flames. Derek had entered through the window by that time and froze, looking around.

“What happened?” Derek frowned and stepped off the busted window. His eyes went to the smoldering siren. “ _What_ is that?”

“No idea,” Jackson said as he opened his links again. He shivered as warmth coursed through his veins. “I just got home.”

“I thought the convention would last three days?” Derek turned to Jackson, his eyes going to the blood on his shirt. “Why are you bleeding?”

“Why do you think I’m home early?” Jackson smiled and hugged Derek, before going to the bedroom door. “Thanks for walking me up, Chris. This was fun. Let’s do it again.”

“Goodnight, kids.” Chris turned and walked off, shaking his head.

Jackson turned to Derek, who had gone back to staring at the smoldering remains of the siren. He looked so lost and confused that Jackson decided to forgive him. He clearly didn’t remember anything about the night, though he had to question why Derek was at that bar to begin with. Jackson had told him that he was going to a Pringles convention. He wouldn’t be seen in some dive.

Once the siren finished smoldering, Jackson got the vacuum and cleaned up his mess. Derek was sitting on the bed, watching him. It seemed he had a lot of blanks that were annoying him. With the ashes cleaned up, Jackson stripped and showered. Derek moved to rest against the counter and watch him.

“How was the convention?”

Jackson smirked and looked at Derek. “Crispy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I probably won't update this before Christmas, so I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful holiday!
> 
> Reddy_no_1: Yeah. I think that's why everyone likes Jackson, that arrogance of his. Thanks so much for the comment! I hope this story was to your liking, as well.
> 
> Aria_Slytherin12thGen: I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! I tried to keep the humor in it, but sometimes it just translate well. Thanks so much for your comment! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.
> 
> Until the next one!
> 
> Peace.  
> Auska.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. There will be chapters added when I get around to writing them. Currently working on a multi-chapter story for this pairing.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, let me know. Leave a kudos or drop a line. Hope everyone has a safe and wonderful holiday season.
> 
> Peace and love.  
> Auska.


End file.
